Presently, there is a vast array of equipment service vehicles that perform a wide range of functions. Such vehicles include military vehicles, fire fighting vehicles, concrete placement and delivery vehicles, refuse handling vehicles, ambulances, airport and municipal vehicles (e.g., aircraft rescue and fire fighting vehicle, snow plows, dump trucks, etc.), utility vehicles (e.g., communications installation and service vehicles), etc. These vehicles are often increasingly complex in terms of the number of features available and the technology used to provide those features.
An ongoing need exists for control systems that may be used to receive operator inputs and use the operator inputs to control mechanical systems on-board equipment services vehicles. The techniques below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they provide any of the above-mentioned advantageous features.